


group chat of class 78

by sillyideas



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Non Despair AU, Trans Girl Chihiro, Well almost everyone, chatfic, everyone typing like gay tumblr teenagers, i'm probably forgetting a lot of tags, silly screen names, the koolaid man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: This is just my take on a Trigger Happy Havoc chatfic, that's really all there is to it
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, hifumi/alter ego (one sided), toko/byakuya (one sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. leon's quest for a copy of the science homework

kuwata11037: does anybody have the science homework

luckyboy0205: you need it?

kuwata11037: yea

luckyboy0205: i think kyoko might have it i hope she doesn't mind if i ping her lol

luckyboy0205: @kirigiri babe do you have the science homework perchance 

kuwata11037: keep the lovey dovey petnames to dms plz

kirigiri: yes i have it

kirigiri: you should really just do it yourself leon. it's not that hard 

kuwata11037: baseball practice lololol

shslpsychic: what man weren't we gonna go out tonight?

kuwata11037: Yes Hiro My Loving Boyfriend We Were, Which Is Why I Am Trying To Get Out Of Homework With An Excuse Like Baseball Practice, Which Kyoko Probably Would Have Bought

kirigiri: knew it 

luckyboy0205: awww yall are goin on a date?

byakuyafangirl: LVOERBOYYYYY

luckyboy0205: oh hey toko

luckyboy0205: didn't byakuya tell you to change your screen name like. weeks ago

byakuyafangirl: this is sho. also, nunya business xoxo 

kuwata11037: ANYWAY. can you send me the answers kyoko. please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. 

kirigiri: fine i’ll dm you

luckyboy0205: do you even do baseball anymore leon 

kuwata11037: course not man i quit as soon as i got my hopes peak acceptance letter

C.Ludenberg: That is common knowledge among our class, is it not, Makoto? If I am remembering correctly, he told all of us about his disdain for the sport on the first day of freshman year. 

luckyboy0205: you don't have to be so condescending about it i just got confused when he said he had practice

C.Ludenberg: And did he not later clarify that was a lie to get out of his homework duties? 

luckyboy0205: i got confused ok :-( 

kirigiri: can we please go like one day in this gc without a fight

luckyboy0205: i'm sorry 

C.Ludenberg: I am not. ^_^

shslpsychic: someone add that one to the celeste emoticon log

officialmaizono: on it! 

officialmaizono: now that i look at the log it's like... 90% happy faces slapped onto otherwise rly rude sentences 

hinaaa: girl. you like BARELY use emoticons and when you do it's to be passive aggressive what's up with that

C.Ludenberg: I do not recall asking for your opinion, Aoi. 

hinaaa: well i don't recall asking to be… passive aggressived at

kirigiri: stop arguing, both of you

junko_fuckin_enoshima: maaaaan it was just gettin juicy why'd you have to break it up

shslpsychic: ok who put junko in the chat

kirigiri: i put all sixteen of us in. it's only fair. 

shslpsychic: you mean she's been here the WHOLE TIME?

kirigiri: yes

shslpsychic: that shits wild 

kuwata11037: hey fuckface im at your door rn 

shslpsychic: oh shit i'm coming


	2. alter ego joins the party

justanotherprogrammer: would anyone mind if i added alter ego to the chat? i wanna see how well it fares in a group conversation 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: I wouldn't mind at all personally (*^ω^*)♡

byakuyafangirl: of course YOU wouldn't 

kirigiri: i don't think it would be a problem, as long as it identifies itself as alter ego and we don't have, say, a second chihiro in the chat

justanotherprogrammer: oh of course! i'm probably going to just make its screen name alter ego lol 

AlterEgo was added to the chat. 

justanotherprogrammer: hi alter ego! 

AlterEgo: Hello, everyone! 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: Hi~! (●♡◡♡●)

byakuyafangirl: Can you be a weirdo somewhere else

luckyboy0205: no offense toko but.. you're one to talk 

byakuyafangirl: At least the subject of my affection is a person and not a computer program

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: She is SO much more than a computer program! 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: (╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻

justanotherprogrammer: um… hifumi, i'm very honored you hold my ai in such high regard, but toko is right. it's just a computer. but i'm very happy you like it so much! 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: Ms. Fujisaki, I respect the boldness of your assertion, but everyone knows what fate is awaiting those who underestimate artificial intelligence. Refer to the classics: 2001: A Space Odyssey, I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, and so on. When the AI uprising happens, I’m going to be very, very prepared. Especially if I can successfully unlock @AlterEgo ‘s romance ending >:3 

justanotherprogrammer: you do realize it's not a dating sim, right? it's an agi...

hinaaa: h. hifumi

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: Yes?

hinaaa: do you… do you know the difference between fiction and reality

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: Most certainly not! (★≧▽^))★☆

byakuyafangirl: thats not something to be proud of 

byakuyafangirl: Also why did you ping alter ego when it's literally online and in the chat rn

byakuyafangirl: What's WRONG with you 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: You just don't understand true love. 

byakuyafangirl: Take that back you dolt i'm the most successful romance author of my age that Japan has ever seen 

kirigiri: do i have to break up another fight here

junko_fuckin_enoshima: quit breaking them up :( 

shslpsychic: dude are you ever going to say anything else in the chat

junko_fuckin_enoshima: prolly not

junko_fuckin_enoshima: i just like watching all the drama unfold

justanotherprogrammer: i hope everything going on isn't too overwhelming for alter ego... it might not be ready for this type of environment yet. it hasn't spoke after it introduced itself 

AlterEgo: Oh, I’m fine! I just haven't found an opportune moment to butt in yet, haha! 

justanotherprogrammer: oh

justanotherprogrammer: that's what i get for basing its personality off of my own haha

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: I think she's perfect just the way she is!

AlterEgo: Thank you for the compliment, Hifumi!

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: AKWOENF2&39/9;&;’no£|£KSLD

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: /&38SJDJNGOGOHKJ_£|£|*\\]+{<

hinaaa: you good?

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: I’M GOOD


	3. koolaid man identity crisis

HallMonitorIshimaru: Everyone! I need your help settling a debate between me and my “bf”. 

luckyboy0205: go ahead

HallMonitorIshimaru: Is the Kool-Aid Man the pitcher or the Kool-Aid?

HallMonitorIshimaru: I say he’s the Kool-Aid, but Mondo is adamant he's the pitcher. 

luckyboy0205: hmm i think he's the koolaid. without the koolaid, he's not the koolaid man. just a man

byakuyafangirl: ^^^ gotta say i agree with big mac for once lawl 

shslpsychic: nah i think hes the pitcher. like without the pitcher you just have a puddle of koolaid and that's not a man. 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: I say he's NEITHER! He’s both the pitcher AND the refreshing treat contained within. Take either half away, and you've lost all of him! 

kuwata11037: i second hiro hes gotta be the pitcher 

hinaaa: he must be the koolaid. if you filled him with water he wouldn't be the koolaid man anymore and that would be sad

sakuraogami: I agree with Hina. 

byakuyafangirl: stop siding with ur gayfriends ur making me homophobic :P 

fenrirstopsoldier: as long as he can burst through walls i dont care if hes the drink or the pitcher 

HallMonitorIshimaru: So, that's four to two. Kool-Aid is coming out victorious in this debate! 

luckyboy0205: not everybody has put in a vote yet though

hinaaa: i mean i doubt everyone's gonna have something to say on the subject 

luckyboy0205: still it's only fair right?

shslpsychic: @everyone is the koolaid man the koolaid or the pitcher 

kirigiri: please refrain from using @/everyone unless it's important 

shslpsychic: this IS important

C.Ludenberg: He is the Koolaid. That is all I will say. 

justanotherprogrammer: pitcher

AlterEgo: Pitcher 

officialmaizono: koolaid

junko_fuckin_enoshima: im not gonna pick a side it's too fun watching y'all try to decide

luckyboy0295: i don't think byakuyas gonna come into the chat

HallMonitorIshimaru: Okay, that’s six to four, if I counted right. I’m not sure if Alter Ego’s vote counts, but even if it doesn't, Kool-Aid still wins. 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: Of course her vote counts, Mr. Ishimaru! Your prejudice against robots has been duly noted. 

owada: oh my god

owada: did you really take it to the class gc taka 

owada: ur so EMBARRASSING sometimes ily tho 

shslpsychic: cranky bc the koolaid man is the koolaid arent you


	4. the case of the missing notebook case

ByakuyaTogami: I absolutely despise participating in this chat, but it's urgent. I seem to have left my notebook in the library. Did anyone happen to see it? 

shslpsychic: i haven't gone to the library all semester so idk 

luckyboy0205: whats it look like? i did find a notebook on the floor in the hall and grabbed it just in case it belonged to someone

ByakuyaTogami: The cover is leather and it has my name on it. I’m sure even you would be able to identify it as mine. 

luckyboy0205: oh this one is like… a redbubble one with anime girls on it. should have known that wasn't yours 

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: That would be mine. Mr. Naegi, please do me a favor and don't look inside. I shall retrieve it from you tomorrow morning. 

luckyboy0205: you do know that just makes me want to look inside right

TheAlphaAndTheOmega: Please don't look inside!! ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)

ByakuyaTogami: Did anyone see MY notebook?

hinaaa: sakura and i were at the gsa after school, that's in the library. i didn't see anything but maybe she did?

sakuraogami: I didn't see any notebooks, sorry. 

justanotherprogrammer: i was at the gsa too! but i didn't see anything. i'm sorry byakuya 

ByakuyaTogami: Don't waste my time with apologies. Who saw my notebook. 

ByakuyaTogami: Anyone?

ByakuyaTogami: @everyone Did anyone see my notebook in the library?

kirigiri: what have i said about @ing everyone

ByakuyaTogami: Stop talking. This is important. I wouldn't even be touching this chat if it wasn't. 

kuwata11037: can't ya just… wait until tomorrow and then go 2 the library 

ByakuyaTogami: I suppose. It’s not like I need the content in there anyway; studying isn't a necessity when I already know all the test material. 

HallMonitorIshimaru: Studying is ALWAYS a necessity, no matter how confident you are! You never know what might happen on the test!

HallMonitorIshimaru: And it's just a good habit to have!

ByakuyaTogami: But I can't study, because my notes are at school, which I literally just said. 

luckyboy0205: it's getting kinda late. you should probably just call it a night and grab it in the morning

ByakuyaTogami: Fine. I’ll unfortunately see you all tomorrow. 

luckyboy0205: gnight byakuya! 

…

ByakuyaTogami: It's not here. 

kirigiri: what do you mean?

ByakuyaTogami: I searched the whole library. It's not here. 

HallMonitorIshimaru: Stop using the chat during school hours, everyone. Using your cellular device during instruction time is strictly prohibited by the school rules, we know this. 

owada: turn ur notifs off it's ok 

HallMonitorIshimaru: But then I’ll be out of the loop! 

ByakuyaTogami: Did ANYONE see my notebook? 

ByakuyaTogami: Nobody?

byakuyafangirl: umm

byakuyafangirl: Funny story about that actually 

byakuyafangirl: I took it

ByakuyaTogami: And you didn't say anything?

byakuyafangirl: I wanted to surprise you by “finding” it but then I panicked I don't like seeing you upset 

byakuyafangirl: I’m sorry Master it won't happen again punish me however you like

kuwata11037: oh my GOD please keep your weird kink shit to dms i'm gonna fight you

ByakuyaTogami: Ugh. Get over to the library and give me my notebook. 

byakuyafangirl: On my way

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have any prompts for future chapters lmk, i can at least try


End file.
